On & Off
by Maymist
Summary: This Mark guy just moves in and thinks he's all perfect and innocent. Everyone is starting to like him better than me! He really annoys me so much! He's my stupid rival and he doesn't even know it. No one is stealing MY spot light.C x M & C x S -IoH
1. This Is Just The Beginning

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View  
**_

* * *

It's been about a year since I've been on this island. Everything seems to be at ease, thanks to me of course. After all, how else would this island be in good shape, if it wasn't for me? Gathering goods, growing crops, and even receiving animal produce, how much can you ask from a girl like me? Everyone knows me as the hard worker, the supporter, and the cute one. Okay, maybe not the cute one_... _However, I'm one of the most richest people on this island. Well, I'm pretty much friends with everyone here. I manage time to talk to everyone, everyday. Yes, I'm the only _Rancher_ on this island and hope to be the _only _one. But_... _Until that one day when my rival came and took my spotlight.

One minute, I'm watering my crops, and the next minute I'm in my house, hearing a knock on my door. _" _Good morning, Chelsea. _" _A voice muttered behind my door. _Okay, how do you know my name, weirdo? _I thought puzzled. A male figure waltz into my house. He was sort of charming, I guess. _" _Hi there! My name is Mark. The other villagers told me about you._" _His name was Mark, and little did I know, he was gonna become one of my biggest rivals. Although, he has like the most beautiful emerald eyes. Scanning him with my sapphire eyes, he looked at me puzzled. He blinked and spoke again, _" _I'll be staying here on this island. So, I came to say hi. _" _Still staring at him, I nodded. He chuckled, _" _It's very nice to meet you, Chelsea!_" _With that, he walked out of my house. Gasping, I put my hands on my hips annoyed. _I was just about to say something too. How rude. _

Okay, I sound as if I've known Mark for years, however, I've only known him for about only one week. It's weird how he became such a big rival for me. Well, after he had left, I decide to go see where he lives. Roaming around the big field, I finally found him. This dude was staying at a hotel, weird right? Sprinting into his hotel room, he seems surprised. Panting, I muttered a _'hi' _however, he did not hear me. _" _Chelsea, I came to this island, because I heard rumors about a famous Rancher being here_..." _He stated. Blinking, I chuckled. _He must be talking about me!! After all, I am the only Rancher on this island!! _I thought, ecstatically. Clenching my fists, he stared at me. _" _Do you know who the famous Rancher is?_" _He questioned. Dropping my jaw, I immediately clenched my teeth together. Infuriated, I huffed. _" _Hmp._" _He put his hand up to this chin confused. _" _What's wrong, Chelsea?_" _I scowled at him. _" _What do you think? Who do you think, **_IS THE ONLY RANCHER IN THIS ISLAND!?_**_" _The blond hair boy blinked, frighten. _" _Um_... _I know you are_... _But I'm talking about a Rancher who lived here a long, long, long, time ago_..." _He timidly spoke. My face was boiling like lava from a volcano. Mark winced, as he added, _" _Your also a awesome Rancher too!_" _Huffing, I went up to his bed, grabbed his pillow, and threw it at him with immense force. _" _Liar!_" _Suddenly I walked out of his room.

That night, I tumbled and tossed through my bed. I was very angry with myself, because I was so rude to Mark. _Why do I act like such a bitch to the new guy? Why? And why do I act so conceded? And why do I have anger issues? I seriously need to stop... _I thought as I sighed.

My red bandanna was hanging outside my window, or so it was_... _Suddenly, I noticed that my red bandanna was missing. _Oh this is just great_... I thought, as I planted a annoyed look on my face. With that, I roamed outside, looking for my favorite accessory. I couldn't find it after awhile. Tears filled my sapphire eyes as I kept thinking, _I need my bandanna... I look like crap without it!! _I groaned and pouted for a few more minutes. Suddenly, I blushed, as I realized that I'm a twenty one year old girl,outside her ranch, in her purple pajamas.

_Wait? Why did I even put my bandanna outside? _I questioned myself.

Suddenly, I heard someone in my bushes. I shrieked frighten, seeing that a male figure came out of my dark forest colored bushes. Screaming, I fell on my bottom. In other words_... _My butt.

_" _Shea?! What are you doing here?!_" _I screamed.

_" _Need red_..._ For stew_..." _He muttered.

Blushing, I slashed my bandanna out of his hands. _" _Well your not using my bandanna!_" _I hissed.

Got to admit though, Shea is really cute. Especially, how he reminds me of a little kid talking. He's not that smart, but he sure is cute. I've known Shea for a very long time now, he's actually one of my best friends. Me, him and Wada all get along really well. Since I always feel sympathetic for Shea and Wada, I always bring them fish to eat.

_" _Aw_... _But Chelsea_..." _He frowned.

Seeing his frown, I felt like such a horrible person. _" _Okay. I'll get you something red. _" _Giggling, I went back into my house, took out my rucksack, and gave him a ruby red tomato. _" _Here._" _I handed it to him. He blinked, as if he didn't know what it was. _" _It's really good quality._" _I stated, smiling. He just stared at me, puzzled. _" _Whats_.... _Quality_...._?_" _He muttered slowly. Sighing, I got annoyed. _" _Oh. Never mind. It's food, Shea and it's red. Now, you better get back to home. _" _I hugged him, smiling. Shea giggled, _" _Thanks Chelsea! I'll show Wada!_" _

My sapphire concerned eyes, locked with his, and I questioned, _" _It's really dark out Shea. Do you know the way back?_"_

_" _Me know way back, Chelsea. _" _He laughed.

My cheeks lid up pink. _He's so cute!! _I thought happily. _" _Okay. Bye Shea!_" _I sang, as he waved good bye and we parted ways. I swear, Shea has this feeling that always fills me up with happiness.

Through the passed days, Mark has been really pissing me off. I guess I'm just a little jealous, because all I hear about is Mark, Mark, _**MARK**_! On how he's such a good Rancher, how he wants to be the best, how he wants to learn from the best! Everyday I freaking visit him and I give him gifts! It's always the same stupid reply. _" Thank you, Chelsea!" _And then that laugh of his. It drives me insane. One time, I even tried to piss Mark off, by giving him some weeds, which pretty much anyone despises, however, he still has that same darn laugh and that same '_thank you'_. Is he normal, at all?! I've always questioned that about him.

Oh and the fifth day I met Mark, Julia was talking to me. _" _Isn't Mark the greatest? He always gives me flowers and he's so sweet!_" _I cross my arms, huffing. _Since when? I **never **see him come out of that hotel! _I thought. _" _Well_... _That's great_..." _I muttered, trying to smile. Julia is so pretty, and I'm so jealous. She's like one of the most prettiest girls on this island. I kind of hate her for that, however, she's too nice. It sucks though, because she always makes me feel like I'm flat chested. When I'm not_... _I think_,_ hope not. But that doesn't matter! The point is: Mark is stealing my spotlight!!!

It's funny though. Mark is my rival and he doesn't even know it. I feel super sorry for him, since I'm so freaking mean. Truthfully, after I threw that pillow at him, of course I apologized the next day. Thing is, I act super mean on the inside, I just don't show it to people. I just act happy-go-lucky!

Well there is two lessons I learned from this: Mark is annoying and Shea makes me happy. And_... _I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow, because tomorrow is the Fire Works Festival_... _

_

* * *

_**Author Note: Hi guys. I was super bored, so I wrote this story. It sucks. Sorry if everybody hates the long paragraphs, I just felt like writing like that. Please don't flame me for that, I already know it sucks and if I get nice reviews, I'll improve and update. Well right now, it's the summer time, in this story. And sorry for making Chelsea kind of out of character, however I kinda put her in my perspective. Because, when I first met Mark, and he told me about that Ranch thing, I got all pissed off, because I wanted to tell him it was me, he was talking about! XD Oh yeah, this is going to be a Chelsea x Mark story and a Chelsea x Shea story. Because, when I played this game, I had to pick over Mark and Shea and Mark had two hearts and Shea had ten. So I didn't want to wait, so I married Shea. And now I regret it, because I'm itching to know what Mark is like. So yeah. Lol. I'll only update if you review. Thanks for viewing and have a great day. ^-^**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**


	2. Not So Bad I Guess

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hearing my alarm clock go off, I slam it to the floor. Of course it was still going on. Groaning, I manged to struggle my way out of bed. _" _Stupid clock!_" _I muttered, picking it up, and setting it off. Like a ghost, I floated to my new bath room that I just ordered a few weeks ago. A few minutes later, I walked back into my room. Well_... _Pretty much the _only _room in my house. Since, my house is pretty much this one big room. Come to think of it, I totally forgot about my friends and family back home! This isn't good, how will I ever see them again?! Eh_... _It doesn't really matter, I guess. I'm stuck here, and that's that.

Suddenly, the thought that today was the Fire Works Festival, appeared in my mind. _Great... I remember this Festival from last year... It's a romantic Festival. And I always end up watching the fire works alone! And it sucks even more, since Shea never shows up!! He would watch them with me... Well... At least I think... _I thought puzzled, putting my index figure to my chin. Most of the time, whenever I'm even at this event, I don't ask anyone to watch with me. Since of course, I don't really want to watch the fire works with those bachelors, except Shea. He's the only exception. However, he's never at the fire works! None of the other bachelors ask me anyways, they've already got all of their dates. Sighing, I walk out of my house, to do my daily chores on the Ranch.

_" _Phew. _" _I swiped some sweat off my face, after I was done with my work. It was around ten o'clock in the morning. It wasn't that bad of a time to be done with my work. After all, it doesn't really matter, since I can never find anyone on the island whenever it's a festival. It's like a ghost town, and now I have to wait till six o'clock for this stupid festival to start. A thought then crossed my mind, it was about Mark. _Wait... Isn't Mark going to be in this event as well? Well... Maybe he is... Since he's **SO PERFECT**! He really makes me mad, by him acting so innocent__! Gosh! Here I go again! I swear, I'm to mean... Maybe... I should make it up to him, by seeing the fire works with him? It's the least I can do, since after I threw that stupid pillow at him... _I put my index figure to my chin again. I suddenly realized, that I was standing outside my house, for like ten minutes. Wow. I'm such a dork.

A few hours later, I decided to just chill in my house, till around four o'clock. Right now, I'm walking along the path of the big field, where all of these buildings are. Like where that creepy dude that looks like a vampire, yeah I'm right next to his house right now. It's such a bright glorious day and I don't even see _anyone _here. This makes me ponder about where the people on this island go, when there is a festival. I mean come on! Seriously, where is everyone?! It's so beautiful out, that the sun rays are hurting my eyes. Wait, how does that make the day beautiful? Okay, what ever. That's not the point.

Now I'm at the entrance of the bridge. Feeling my stomach twist, I could definitely tell that I was nervous. Question is, why I am nervous? I've been to this festival about two times already, and there's like no pressure on me. Clenching my fists, I looked at the time, seeing that's it's about six o'clock. Yep, it's time for the Fire Works Festival.

With that, I walked over the bridge. I saw everyone communicating with one another, except for Mark. He looked lonely, and my face expression immediately filled with sadness. _Poor guy... _I thought, as if I was seeing a puppy being abused. Why do I feel, as if the sky is dark and there is a big rain cloud coming upon him? This is the perfect opportunity to make it up to Mark. Smiling, I walked up to him.

The blond hair boy smiled at me. I smiled back, feeling actually happy around him. _" _Hey, Mark! Want to watch the fire works together?_" _I asked, smiling. He only smiled back, _" _Sorry Chelsea_... _I want to watch the fire works by myself. _" _My smile had turned into a frown. _WHAT??! What does he mean?! Doesn't he want me to watch the fire works with him?! W-Why do I feel so sad... What a jerk! _I thought angrily and some what depressed. _" _Oh okay_..." _I replied, looking down, with sadness in my sapphire eyes. _" _Sorry. _" _He muttered. Scowling, I directed my body the other way, put my hands on my hips, muttered a, _" _Hmp._" _and walked away.

The fire works had suddenly started. Through the entire time, I frowned as the fire works went on. Every time one went on, I felt my heart breaking, piece by piece_._ Everyone's faces, were filled with happiness and joy. I turned to Mark, seeing him a few inches away from me. It seemed as if, nothing had happened just now. Like he never hurt my feelings. He just kept smiling. That idiot_... _

The past weeks, I've been ignoring Mark. I was pissed off at him, not to mention I was a little depressed. This is what happens, when I try to be friends with him, that _idiot_. Instead, I've been hanging out with Shea more, and I think I might of developed a tiny crush on Shea. However, it's only a _tiny _one. A few weeks later, I started to visit Mark again and gave him gifts. But_... _Today was a different story_... _This time_... _Instead of me coming to Mark_... _Mark came to me_..._

It was about lunch time and I just finished my chores. Next thing I know, I step inside my house to see that Mark had followed me inside. _" _Hey Chelsea!_" _He called. I turned around, in confusion. _When did he get here?! _I thought puzzled. _" _I came to ask you a favor. Chelsea. _" _Again, I was still confused. Suddenly, his cheeks became a shade of red crimson, as he put his arm behind his head. _" _W-Would it be too much to ask if you could show me some of your r-ranching tools?_" _He nervously asked and then added calmly, _" _Since it's my dream to become a great Rancher, I need all the experience I can get! May I?_" _He asks. I nervously bit my lip, timidly and infuriated. _What?! This jerk wants to learn from me?! Why would I want to help him! He wouldn't watch the fire works with me!! And not to mention, I'm still a little mad at him! Well... I guess it's okay... After all, he never comes out of that freaking hotel... _I sigh. _" _I don't mind_..." _I replied, with shyness in my voice. His face expression extremely went ecstatic and he replied, _" _Great! I knew I could count on you, Chelsea!_" _

For instance, I first showed him how to use a hoe. _" _Wow! That looks like a lot of fun!_" _He stated. Suddenly, he blushed nervously. _" _C-Can I give it a try?_" _I nodded, smiling. Mark waltz up to me, received the tool from me, and he stepped back. _" _Wow! I thought it would be heavier!_" _He laughed and then added, _" _Is this how you do it?_" _Mark swung the hoe onto my floor, hopefully not damaging my floor, then I would really be pissed. I giggled, while nodding. He blushed, putting his arm around his head nervously, _" _Hee-hee. This is kinda fun._" _He returned my tool to me and exclaimed, _" _Thanks for showing me! I learned a lot!_" _He laughed. I stared at him, scanning him. _" _Well I should get going. Good luck with your ranching. _" _My sapphire eyes stared at him in a daze, as I felt my cheeks turn red. Right now, I was way to speechless to even say a word. He suddenly walked out of my house.

Maybe_... _Mark_... _Isn't_... _So bad_...._

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: Okay, I've updated. I'm starting to really like this story. Sorry about the long paragraphs, no flames. Now, I won't updated till I get reviews and good reviews and that means more than one review. Yeah. Ha ha. By the way, this Harvest Moon story, the story line is in 'Harvest Moon Island Of Happiness' And for me, when the Fire Works Festival came and I asked Mark, I got all mad and sad. Yeah. Ha ha. Again, sorry if Chelsae's out of character. Thanks so much for viewing. Thanks and have a great day.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**


	3. Favors

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, I was talking to Julia about my work. Before I even knew Mark, everyone has always asked me to do favors for them. However, I love helping people. Why am I so bubbly on the outside, when I have a back bone on the inside? I don't even know why. _" _Chelsea. If it isn't that much trouble, could you get some eggs? For my Mother and I?_" _Julia requested. This is the third time today someone had asked me to help them. Giggling, I responded, _" _Sure! I would love to help. _" _

With that, I went back to my Ranch, to collect eggs from my chickens. As soon as Julia had received the eggs from me, she was very delighted. I was happy to see her face brighten up with joy. _" _Thank you so much!_" _She giggled. My smile grew bigger as I replied, _" _Anytime. _" _She gave me a hug and put the eggs in the fridge. _" _Everyone is so thankful to have you on this island, Chelsea. Your such a big help. _" _She stated. This caused my face to grow red. _" _You think_..._?_" _I muttered, flattered. Of course she nodded.

Later in the day, I was near the river. I was trying to catch some fish for Shea and Wada, since they always have to hunt for their food. Holding my fishing pole, there was suddenly a bite. Pulling with immense force, I realized that it was only a stupid can. I crossed my arms and huffed angrily. _" _Bummer_..." _I muttered. Two hours later, I had finally obtained two fish. Yep, I was very satisfied.

I suddenly walk into the forest, seeing Shea yelling. _" _I'm almost the strongest! Wada is stronger, but I'm the next strongest!_" _I blinked puzzled. _Uh... Okay... _I thought, puzzled.

Shea walks up to me happily, _" _Chelsea! I run very fast, and can lift many heavy things! So I know I'm very strong!_"_

Suddenly, I just don't say a word, feeling very awkward. Shea looks at me with question. _" _What. Chelsea? You don't think so?_" _He suddenly got angry, _" _You know other strong person?! You must show me! I must fight! Bring him now!_"_

In fear, I suddenly walk out of the forest, to get one of the most toughest dudes in the valley; Gannon.

With that, I came back with Gannon, while Shea winced, seeing his muscles_. " _Hm... I did not know people came so big_... _But I'm strong! I will win!_" _Shea hissed.

Gannon raised a eye brow and muttered, _" ..._What the heck is going on here?!_" _

Shea suddenly charged at Gannon, _" _Wrestle me giant man!! HYYAA!_"_

Frighten, I covered my eyes, hearing punching sounds. _" _GRRRGGGH! GRAAAHHH! Giant man will fall!!_" _That was definitely Shea talking, I suddenly then heard Gannon reply, _" _Hey, cut it out, will ya? You're startin' to get on my nerves, kid! Alright! I had just about enough of this! Kid, your about to take a trip_..."_

Opening my eyes, I saw Shea spin. Sprinting to him, I looked at him concern. _" _Ooof! Ow_... _What happened?_" _He questioned. Gannon waltz up to Shea and spoke, _" _Well, you got guts, kid. I'll give you that. Kinda short on brains, though. Next time ya see someone twice your size, don't pick a fight._" _Shea stayed silent, as Gannon fled. _" _I lost_... _I was no match for Gannon_. _I am not the strongest. I am weak_..." _Shea looked so depressed. Seeing him like this, made me want to sob.

Suddenly, I smiled at him. _" _Can't always be the strongest. _"_

He looked at me still sadden, and spoke, _" ..._Maybe Gannon is big_... _I could never be that strong_... _I thought Wada was the strongest.... But there was Gannon... And there must be others stronger than Gannon_..." _I nod, and he continues, _" _But a hunter cannot fly like a bird, or run faster than a rabbit. The hunter must be smarter with both! So I must be smart with my strength, too!If I am strong **AND **clever, I will not be beaten._" _Shea giggled and skipped back to his hut.

I just realized the sun was setting, so I gave Shea and Wada their fish, and headed back home. My sapphire eyes widen, as I saw tons of mail shooting out from my mail box. Some of the mail I had to pick up. I frowned, as my eyes scanned them, and most of them were request letters. As I sighed, I went into my house. Some how, I realized that it was around midnight. My sweat dropped, as I felt utterly stupid, considering I was walking pretty slow when I was walking home. Again, I'm such a dork.

I utterly felt this weird feeling in my heart. It was a feeling of depression. Suddenly, I caught myself walking to the beach, as if I was in a trance. I felt my body sooth in the sand. Feeling the wind blow through my hair, and seeing the radiant night sky. Oh yeah! I'm such a bad girl! Sitting on the beach so late at night! I'm so bad! Wait_... _This is more of a pretty mysterious scene and I'm acting weird? Eh, what ever.

My sapphire eyes stared into the ocean. _Is this a dream? _I thought. For some reason, I felt I cannot let words out of my lips. Like a spell was on me, and I could not speak. I no longer had control over my body, at the moment. No movement in my body was felt. This feeling is so_ mysterious... What's this feeling? _I questioned myself, as the wind blew through my hair and orange jacket.

_" _It's kinda late, isn't it?_" _I heard a voice laugh.

Turning my head, I saw it was Mark. _" _Mark?_" _I questioned, looking up at him, while I held my legs. He only smiled and sat besides me. _" _Is anything wrong?_" _He questioned. When he asked me that question, for some reason my face turned red. _How did he know something was wrong? Don't tell me this dude stalked me. _I thought, almost chuckling.

_" _Um_... _I'm just tired._" _My sapphire eyes looked down at the sand.

Mark studied my face, trying to figure out my emotions. _" _About what? Work?_" _He questioned.

Looking at him, I shook my head. _" _No. It's just that so many people want me to help them. _" _I exclaimed.

_"_Oh_..." _He muttered, and he smiled at me. For some reason, my cheeks suddenly turned red as my bandanna, when he smiled at me. _" _I-I_..." _I bit my lip, as my mouth wouldn't allow the words to be spoken. _" _Sometimes I think I trust people too much, and they take advantage of it. But either way, what can I say? I love to help people._" _I blurted out, smiling at him.

He laughed, _" _That's a good thing. Your so caring. I wish I could be more like you Chelsea_..." _The blond hair boy looked down depressed, _" _I'll never be a good of a Rancher as you_... _After all, I just hurt myself today. _" _

My face went closer to his, I smiled. _" _Don't let all of your work get you down, if you keep working hard, you'll soon succeed. Even if you don't, I'll be with you the whole time. _" _

Mark was utterly speechless. I saw his cheeks turn red, and mine did as well. _Crap... There is **NO** way I'm going to have a crush on Mark!! _I thought looking down. Of course I couldn't stop blushing, we both couldn't stop.

Mark did something, that I would **NEVER **think of. His arms suddenly wrapped around my back, as I felt his embrace, along with my heart beating faster. _" _M-Mark!! I-I!_" _I blushed timidly. He only smiled as he whispered into my ear, _" _Thanks._"_ My sapphire eyes locked with his emerald eyes. Utterly, I was speechless beyond words. It felt like he was hugging me for over ten minutes. I was also going to kick him, however, it would be kinda of_... _I don't know.

Mark let go of me, and walked out of the beach_... _I watched him leave_..._ My face was now very pink_..._

_W-What just h-happened?! I-I'm going to kill h-him, for doing that!! _

I blushed_..._

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: Okay, this was a really crappy chapter. I apologize for that. No flames, me and my best friend got into a fight, when I showed her this story. All she did was point out the mistakes and graded it like a paper. When I told her not too. So I kinda forgot what to put for this chapter, since I had a fight with my friend. But it doesn't matter. **** I fixed the mistakes in this story, by the way. ****I won't update till I get good reviews, and that means more than two reviews. Thank you so much for viewing and have a great day.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**


	4. Love Hurts, Well At Least For Mark

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

After last night, there is absolutely _**NO **_way I like Mark. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _**NO**_, way! _I-I was just caught off guard! That's all! _I kept thinking, and I probably always will think that. My cheeks suddenly turned rosy red.

After I had finished my chores for the day, I decided to confront Mark about last night, and tell him I was just caught off guard. When I had first walked into the hotel, I see Mark standing by the fountain. _" _Chelsea! Hi!_" _He greets. I walk over to him and think, _Since when does he ever step out of his room? _I just smiled, totally forgetting why I even came. _" _You came back to hang out? Cool!_" _Mark laughed. Suddenly, his cheeks turned rosy red, and he muttered, _" ..._Chelsea, your great._"_

Now I'm confused and thought, _Uh... Thanks? What's up with him? And what does he mean by that? _He suddenly added quickly, _" _I know you're busy with the ranch, but you still find time to see me. You work so hard at the ranch! You do it all! You're an amazing girl!_" _I blushed flattered, while giggling. _But don't I find time to talk to everyone? Why does everyone always say I should be so busy?! I mean, I only work for three hours, and then there is like nothing else to do! Gosh! _I thought.

Mark suddenly got silent as he saw my ecstatic face. _" _Oh. You know what? Chelsea, how about a little competition? Let's see who can lift more weight! What do you say?_" _He smiled. Smiling, I nodded. _" _I accept your competition._" _

Mark suddenly gets over joyed. _" _There you go!_"_ However, Mark suddenly puts hand to his chin concern, and muttered, _" _Boy, I hope I do okay. I've been really worried about my strength lately. _" _

_Oh yeah, Mark told me that he got hurt the other day or something... _I thought.

The blond boy then smiled. _" _Chelsea, can you meet me at the field?_" _I nodded, while Mark walked out of the building.

A few minutes later, Mark and I had arrived over at the field where this island enrolls the festivals. Gannon was there too, for some odd reason. I then noticed that there was some huge massive boulders right next to me and Mark. _" _Mark tells me you guys want to put your strength to the test. Well I'm your judge. I've found ya some easy beginner-size boulders._" _Gannon states. My sapphires eyes widen. _Easy?! Beginner?! Gannon is out of his mind! Look at these boulders! I mean, I could totally lift them, no doubt! But he calls this **BEGINNER**?! I think not! _I thought, shocked. Both of us turned to see the boulders. _" _Great, Gannon. Thanks._ " _Mark thanked him. Pleasured, Gannon smiled. _" _It's my pleasure! All right, the competition will be to see who can push their rock the farthest. Okay? Take your places!_" _

Mark had already gone to go by his boulder, when I was just about to too. However, Gannon stopped me. _" _Hey, Chelsea. Mark hurt his arm last week, and he's really worried about his strength. You might wanna go a little easy on him. Maybe then he'll quit pushing himself and give his arm time to heal._"_ Nodding, I went to my boulder and Gannon started to count down. I started to think how I should push the rock. _I could push it with all my strength and kick Mark's ass. However, I don't want to hurt him. I also could push moderately, and make Mark win. And, maybe I shouldn't push at all... However, it would make me look like I'm not even trying. _

_" _Are you ready? Okay! On your mark_..._get set_...**GO**_!_"_ Gannon announced. _Okay! I'm going to push moderately!!_ I thought, as I pushed the boulder almost to the end slowly, and Mark had beat me. _" _That's it!_" _Gannon exclaimed.

Mark turned to me, happily. _" _Hee-hee! I won!_" _

For a moment, I got a little pissed off by Mark's comment. _I **LET **you win!! Y-You jerk!!_ I kept on thinking. _" _You did way better than I expected, Chelsea. Great job._" _Gannon smiled. I turned to Mark, _" _Yeah. You moved it so far. You're really amazing! Looks like all that ranch works has made you almost as strong as me!_" _Mark giggled, as I cheered up a little bit. _" _Yeah. Chelsae's somethin' special, isn't she, Mark?_" _Gannon winked at him.

Suddenly, Mark's face turned tomato red. _" _Y-Yeah! She really is! Okay! I'll see you later, Chelsea!_" _

With that, Mark had walked away. _Why did he get so nervous? _I thought, puzzled.

Later that night, I decided to confront Mark about last night, _**AGAIN**_! It was around eight, and I had just stepped into Mark's room. He laughed as he hugged me. _" _Chelsea! Welcome!_" _Blushing furiously, I push him away.

_" _D-Don't touch me!_" _I hiss.

He frowned. _" _B-But Chelsea, I_..." _

Clenching my fists, I spoke, _" _L-Last night, you caught m-me off guard! Your lucky I didn't kick you!_" _

Mark frowned, _" _I'm sorry. _" _He smiled and then added, _" _Let's watch some television! It's getting pretty late_..." _

I blinked blankly. _" _Uh_... _Okay_..." _

We both sat next to each other on Mark's bed.

A few hours later, I was dieing of boredom. Mark made me watch this show about this dude trying to find clues that his puppy left! Oh my gosh! This dude on the show, is so _**STUPID**_! He tries to talk to you, and excepts me to help him. I don't want to help this guy. Mark probably planned this! Mark, that jerk! I'm so bored, that I even laid my _**OWN**_ head on his Mark's shoulder. He smiled at me, seeing that I struggled to keep my eyes open. _" _I-I'm only doing this because I'm tired!_" _I muttered, while glaring at him. He only laughed, _" _Ah, okay. Chelsea_..." _My eyes suddenly kept opening and closing slowly. Each time I close my sapphire eyes, I grew more drowsy. Everything suddenly went blank, and I had fallen asleep.

The next morning, I woke up in Mark's bed. My eyes widen, as I felt his embrace wrap around me. My blush scattered, as I saw he was sleeping next to me the entire time. _" _M-Mark!_" _I whispered, timidly. He groaned as he suddenly woke up, blushing. _" _Do me a favor and stand up_..." _I muttered. Mark shrugged, and stood. I stood up as well, and clenched my fists. _" _YOU BETTER NOT OF DONE ANYTHING! YOU PERVERT!_" _I shouted, while slapping, punching, and kicking him. Oh my goddess, I can't believe I just did that. However, I didn't hurt him that hard. More like, I hit him playfully. It was fun though, beating up Mark. Ha ha. I'm so mean.

Suddenly, my anger took over me. I held Mark up by the collar, and then Julia just waltz in. _" _C-Chelsea? What are you doing to Mark!?_" _She gasped. My face turned pale, and I felt my soul leave my body. I suddenly hugged Mark, and showed Julia a huge fake smile. _" _I was just_... _Hugging my best friend Mark_..." More like killing Mark... _I thought, almost laughing. Mark just blinked awkwardly. Julia nodded, and fled.

My sapphire eyes started to tremble, seeing that due to slapping Mark, he had obtain a light bruise on his cheek. I started to sob in Mark's chest, and he hugged me. _" _I'm sorry!_" _I sobbed.

He only smiled and said, _" _That's okay._" _

His lips planted to my cheek, and I felt my face grew a very neon pink.

In my response, well I had no response. Utterly, I was speechless. _H-How could he do that! When I just beat him up! Who would do that?! Is Mark normal....?_ I questioned myself, still in a daze.

With that, Mark turned me around, and gently pushed me out of the door_..._

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: Yes! I finally updated! I was like at my Grandma's house for like three days. I got this idea for this chapter, and I couldn't wait to update. I just got home too. I've also got this entire story planned out, even the ending. It's going to be so awesome, I even have everything written down. I've also started a new game, I'm rich already, and I'm almost done unlocking Mark. If you want me to update, you better review. Because that's how I roll. Please no flames, especially about my grammar. Because I already know, so don't tell me. And sorry if Chelsea is out of character, (which she kinda is.) I made her more nicer in the last chapter, as you can see. (Hopefully.) Also, sorry that Shea isn't in this chapter, don't worry. He shall be in the other chapters, as well. TRUST ME. Ha ha. Well anyways, thanks so much for viewing and have a awesome day.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**


	5. Girl Talk & Jealousy

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's hard to believe that Mark kissed me! Well, on the cheek_. _Mark so owes me! He let me stay there, he made me watch the most crappiest show, I fell asleep in his room, he hugged me while I slept, and who _**KNOWS **_what else he did! I **_SO _**have to get back at him! That blond hair dude planned it! I know he did, it's so obvious! If Mark did _anything _to me, I swear I will destroy him! Truthfully, I think he's harmless. He probably didn't do anything. He doesn't seem like that kinda guy. He's way to innocent. _..._Or is he?

Well, today I went to visit Julia again. Walking in, I communicated with Mirabelle. She always laughed as we always joke about stuff. Something then caught my attention, as I turned to Julia. To my surprise, Mark was talking to Julia. I'm feeling my face turn _**VERY **_neon red, while my anger boiled. _Why am I so pissed off? _I questioned myself. Thing is, I saw Mark give Julia a _flower_. My anger suddenly melted down, as a frown planted on my face.

_W-What is he doing?! That idiot! _I crossed my arms, very pissed off. Thing is, why do I feel like this? Julia suddenly saw me, and she giggled. _" _Oh. Hi, Chelsea. _" _She greeted me. Twitching, I walked over to the two. _" _Hi guys. _" _I muttered innocently, trying not to go off. My sapphire eyes saw the flower in her hand. It looked so radiant, loving, and fuzzy. People call it as the '_Pinkcat Flower.' _This flower only appears in the Summer time, and it is the Summer time. Well, Summer is almost over.

_" _Isn't Mark the best? He always gives me the best flowers!!_" _She blushed, holding the pink flower to her chest. Julia then slid the flower around her figures, as she twisted it repeatedly. She kept her head down the entire time, of course I could tell she was blushing. _Is she showing off? Is she trying to get me **jealous**. _I pondered that question in my mind.

Flowers are given to girls as a romantic gesture, correct? However, I thought Elliot liked Julia? I can't let Mark take her away from him! That's not cool! I glared at Mark, he winced as he knew I was give him, _'I'm going to kill you' _look. _" _I guess he is. _"_ I responded, smiling weakly. I nudged Mark and suddenly smirked, _" _So what's with the flower? Eh?_" _

I could _feel _Mark's nervousness. My eyes saw sweat run down his skin. A smirk kept growing on my face, as I saw his fear. His face turned crimson, and somewhat pale. _Payback. _I smirked. _" _U-Um_... _I find a lot of flowers. So I thought I would give it to her, since she likes flowers._" _I did a innocent fake frown, it looked like a real one too. _" _But I visit you everyday, Mark. And you never give me flowers_..." _I muttered, sounding hurt. He looked down, as he shuffled his feat nervously. _" _I never knew you liked flowers, Chelsea._" _He states. For some reason, I can tell he's being honest.

I can't believe I'm so mean to Mark still. He forgave me so easily, and_... _Wait, I'm forgetting that I cried in his arms. Why did I do that? My face suddenly flushed pink. I looked down, trying not to act all nervous. It's to late though, because Mark and Julia already saw my nervous face. _" _What's wrong Chelsea?_" _Julia questioned. Shaking my head violently, I bit my lip. _" _I-It's nothing. I-I got to go_..." _I stuttered timidly, as I ran out of Julia's tiny home.

With that, I headed to the beach. I laid on the sand, as I watched the sky hover above me. The sand surround my body, as I felt it dig into my clothes, like I was on a fuzzy warm cloud. Suddenly, a shadow came upon me. A girl with amethyst eyes locked her eyes with my sapphire eyes. I looked up, a little embarrassed. _" _H-Hi._" _I panted awkwardly.

It was only Sabrina. Yes, that really shy girl. I feel really sorry for her, she's so lonely all of the time. No one really likes her, just because she of Father. He looks like a freaking vampire. He also acts like one too. She's one of the most nicest girls on this island. Sabrina is so timid, however, so polite.

I sit up, as she sat besides me. She held her legs firmly, as she stared down at the sand. _" _Chelsea_... _U-Um can I talk to you about something?_" _She looked at me with her timid eyes. Again, she always looks so frighten. I smiled. _" _Of course._" _

_" _Well_... _It's about Vaughn_... _I-I think_... _I_..._I_... _Like him._.." _She covered her face blushing.

At first, it was no surprise that she would have a crush on Vaughn. They are together a lot. Also I got to admit, Vaughn is pretty damn hot. Dudes with silver hair are always _hot_. To be honest, I don't even know why they are, they just are.

_" _There's no surprise there! I think he likes you back, Sabrina. Your so lucky, because he's pretty smexy. _" _I giggled.

She blushed insanely. _" _I-I guess he is_..." _The black hair girl suddenly looked down sadden, and added, _" _However, my Father won't approve of him_..." _

_" _Oh don't give up! If you really love him, then nothing can break _true _love! When your down, I'll always be there for you! No matter what!_" _I stated, as I grinned warmly at her.

Her amethyst eyes sparkled, as she happily replied, _" _Oh thank you so much, Chelsea! To be honest_... _Y-Your one of my best friends on this island. I've been really lonely. And_... _There's always something about you that makes people always cheer up, no matter what. Your too nice._" _

I blushed flattered. _" _Oh, you don't know half of it. I'm not _that _nice all the time. But thanks so much!_" _

_" _So who do you like?_" _She directed her head towards me.

That questioned made me jump, and of course blush. My head directed down as I muttered with depression in my voice, _" _I don't know_...." _Her eyes scanned me, I could tell she was trying to read my thoughts. _" _I-I think you at least like someone. It's been about a year so far we've on this island._" _She stated, as she looked at me concern.

_" _Well_... _I think I might like Shea_... _But_... _I feel like_... _There's someone else too_... _And I don't know who_..." _I explained. This time, I held my legs and looked down.

_" _Is it Mark?_" _She questioned.

My face was suddenly flushed. _" _W-What?! Why would you say that?!_" _

_" _Well_... _Mark always talks about you. He says he's worried about you, since you work so hard. And he doesn't want you getting hurt. He wishes to be a great Rancher like you one day, Chelsea._" _Sabrina told me.

I'm shocked. I never knew Mark thought about me that way. Maybe I'm to stupid to even realize it, but_... ...._

_" _You know_... _I think it could be Mark_... _I keep telling myself, that I always hate and despise him. Half of the time, I'm jealous of him. But most of the time_... _I never admit I like him to myself_... _I always say that I'll _never _like or love him_... _When he talks to other girls, I sometimes get mad_... _And I don't even know why_... _I cried in Mark's chest one time, and I don't know why I did it either. I guess I never really had anyone to talk about this with, so I've always talked about it with myself_... _Talking with you_... _Is helping me realize something_... _I think I keep my _true _feelings hidden_... _I can't admit it to myself_... _But I'm in love with him_... __"_

_

* * *

**Author Note: Oh my gosh. The last part, was like so epic!! Sorry about the cliff hanger, but if you want to know what happens next, please review. No flames please. Thank you my reviewers, I love you all. Sorry again for no Shea in this chapter, but he shall be in the next one, I promise. To be honest, I want to make a video about this story. Ha ha. By the way, I always read my stories out loud when I'm alone! And I do the voice tones too! Ha ha. ****Thanks everybody for viewing this, and have a great day.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

**_REVIEW_**

**_

* * *

_**


	6. Accidents Happen

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

How on earth did I say that about Mark!? Yesterday, I said I **_LOVE _**him! Well, are you happy now heart?! _**ARE YOU**_?! I poured out my _true _feelings. Or maybe I said I love him because I wanted to be dramatic? Yeah, that's it!! I just got into the moment, and felt like saying something all heart warming! I don't like Mark! Or do I_..._? Stupid cupid!! I hate you cupid._.._! Your making me fall for Mark_..._

Well, now I'm tossing and turning in my bed. It was pretty early in the morning, well about six in the morning. Wait, I always wake up that early. Whatever, I have issues today.

Sighing, I got out of bed while getting dress. As usual, I did my work, said hi to everyone, and acted cool. Oh yeah, I'm such a bad ass! Eh, I think had too much sugar this morning. After I admitted that I love Mark, I went to Chen's store, and bought ten pieces of chocolate. Kinda like washing out my mouth, for saying I love Mark. I could of used soap, but I didn't.

However, I kinda forgot to visit Taro's house. That's what I'm going to do right **_now_**.

Okay, so I walk in, while I hear Taro and Mark communicating. _" _What? You want me to train you?_" _Taro questioned. My sapphire eyes widen. _What's Taro talking about?_ I thought. _" _Chelsea looks like she's got too much work to do lately, so I wanna help._" _Mark stated. His concern expression then appeared on his face, and he added, _" _I don't want to get in the way, though. And I'm not too experience_..." _The old dude just stayed silent. My face was flush. _Mark wants to help me...? He really does care! Wait, what am I saying?!_ I thought, panicking. _" _So, I've come to ask for your advice, Taro. If your busy, don't worry about it._" _Mark suddenly blushed. Of course, Taro stood proudly. _" _No, no. I'm happy to help. We'll have you whipped up into a master rancher in no time!_" _

_" _Oh thank you!_" _Mark replied.

_" _Don't give it a second thought! You came to the right place!_" _Taro, suddenly walked over to me and said, _" _You see how hard Mark is working to please you, Chelsea? Don't you think you should give him another chance._" _My face turned pale, as I blushed. _What the freak?! How does this old dude know my personal life?! That stalker!! H-How did he know I was here. _I thought, very freaked out.

All I did was nod, and Mark was joyful. _"_ That's a good decision, Chelsea._" _Taro stated, and he suddenly walked out of the room. My eyes widen, as I panicked. _D-Don't leave me alone with M-Mark!! That jerk!!_ I thought nervously.

Suddenly, Taro came back in with a manual in his hands, as he handed it to Mark. _" _Here. Start with this manual. Then tomorrow we'll work out your training regiment._" _

I just stood in silence. Taro walked out of his house, leaving Mark and I alone again. I blushed again, as I thought, _Okay. Mark never looked at me yet, and Taro only notice me! Maybe if I'm lucky, Mark won't talk to me! Maybe I should play dead or something? Ew! No! Then Mark will try to give me CPR or something. I-I don't want that. But stupid cupid, and my stupid heart wants that. _I thought, crossing my arms.

Suddenly Mark hugged me. Out of no where too! Blushing, I pushed him away. _" _W-What are you doing?!_" _Mark only smiled, as he replied, _" _I heard your conversation with Sabrina yesterday._" _My face turned pale, as I felt my soul leave my body. Now, I was _**REALLY **_panicking. _No, no, no... If Mark heard me... I-I'm dead!! I could say that to Sabrina that I love him, but not to Mark!! Mark should say he loves me! After all, he's the dude!! It would be more romantic... What am I saying?! I-I'm not in love with him...! _I thought, furiously.

_" _I can't believe Sabrina likes that guy!_" _Mark laughed.

I sighed in relief. _Phew. That was close! For a minute... I thought he was going to say he heard me say I love him.... _

_" _And... More importantly_... _I can't believe that _you _love me_..." _Mark grinned.

My face was flushed. _Crap!! He heard me! Now what?! I-Is he going to marry me?! Is that why he wants to help me?! What am I going to do?! _

_" _U-Um_... _Yeah about that_... _I was high on candy when I said that_..." _I lied.

_" _You sounded pretty serious to me, when you said it. Don't lie to me. _" _He smirked.

My heart kept beating faster, and faster. The more he spoke, the more I became timid. Thing is, he kept coming closer to me, while I kept stepping back. _" _I-I_..." _He came even closer to me. _" _Yes?_" _His voice slivered.

_" _I-I got to go!!_" _I panted nervously, as I ran out of Taro's house. I sprinted back into my Animal Barn. Of course, Mark was going to go to my house. I'm not that stupid, okay maybe I am! However, that doesn't mean anything! It's not my fault! I was under pressure, and was nervous as hell.

A few minutes later, I checked out my Ranch. It was all good, no one was there. Besides, I have to go buy something at Chen's store.

Stepping into Chen's store, I suddenly saw this Blue Feather. I've seen one in this book once; it's known as the feather of love. Also, to propose to someone, well for marriage that is._ Okay. Can my life get anymore weirder?!  
_

_" _Chen? Why is there a Blue Feather in your store?_" _I questioned.

He only smiled to my question. _" _Oh_... _No reason._" _

_" _It's not that much money. I'll take it. _" _Those words just randomly spat out of my mouth. _What the hell am I doing?! I'm not getting married?! Well not yet... But I don't know who I'm getting married to yet!!_ I thought infuriated.

_" _As you wish._" _Chen let me obtain the feather. In exchange, I handed him the money/gold. Holding this feather, made me think of Mark. _Oh no... Me and Mark?! Married?! I-I can't imagine... The one I hate... Is turning into my soul mate!! What am I going to do?! _I questioned myself._ Oh yeah, I forgot to give Shea and Wada some fish! I better go fetch them some! _I kept thinking, as I walked to the river by Mark's 'home.'

I kept hoping Mark wouldn't see me, however, he never leaves his hotel room. What does he do in there anyways? Actually, I take that back. I rather not know_..._

Okay, so I finally receive the stupid fish. I had to fish about four or five times. Since, I kept getting boots, and fish bones. Which is _so _not cool. Good thing is, no Mark to be found. He never saw me, well hopefully.

With that, I walk into the tiny hut. Shea and Wada smiled happily, in seeing me. Smiling, I ran to Shea, and then I tripped. Suddenly, my rucksack slammed to the floor, it opened, and out came the Blue Feather into Shea's hands.

_" _Chelsea? This for me?_" _Shea questioned. I tried getting up, however, I had injured my leg. _" _It's so pretty, Chelsea! Let me show Wada!_" _Shea giggled, and skipped over to Wada. Wada had this murderous look on his face. _" _SHEA!!_" _He shouted, hitting Shea. However, I closed my eyes, so I heard him hit Shea. _" _Wada! Why do that?!_" _Shea hissed. Wada took the feather from him. _" _Shea not understand_... _Feather_... _Marriage_..." _Wada muttered. _Oh no! I've got to say something!!_ I thought in panic. Shea immediately blushed. _" _Chelsea wants to marry me?! That true Chelsea?!_" _He looked so cute, however, I never made up my mind about marrying him. By accident, I nodded. _" _Yay! Me and Chelsea married now!! We shall have the ceremony in week!_" _

_Oh no!! I'm such a idiot...! _I thought.

_" _Chelsea_... _How much is a week_..._?_" _Shea muttered.

Sighing, I picked up my rucksack, and walked out.

Wait_... _What just happened? Am I that stupid_..._? What have I just done_..._

_I'm engaged to Shea__..._

* * *

_**Author Note: Oh my gosh! Don't tell me that ending didn't shock you! Poor Chelsea, and it's all a accident too! I'm going to update quickly, I can't leave you guys waiting. Please review your feelings about this chapter, though. I love all of my reviewers,and pretty much everyone who has read this, favorites this, and alerted it. Thank you all so much. And relax, the story isn't over yet. I'm planning on making this story long. This chapter was written really sloppy too, maybe it's because I was typing this when my parents were fighting at the time? Probably. Please no flames. Thanks for viewing and have a awesome day.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

**_


	7. Wedding Day

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

What am I going to do?! In a week I'm about to get married to Shea! It's already been six days, and I didn't talk to Shea or Mark yet. I've been ignoring them both! I can't just say to Shea that it was a mistake! It will break him! Damn it, I hate this! How could that happen anyways!? Was it fate that brought Shea and I together?! Truthfully, I like Mark more than Shea now!! I can't believe I just said that! I _don't _love him! Okay, I think I _need _to tell Mark about this. Since, Mark knows that I love him, and this is crazy!!

After I did my work, I headed over to Mark's hotel. I suddenly see him by the fountain. Of course he noticed me.

_" _Oh. Hey._" _He said quietly, as he walked over to me. _" _Did you finish work? If you have time_... _Wanna hang out?_" _He questioned me.

Without no hesitation I replied, _" _My pleasure._" _

_" _Great! I'm glad! Hee-hee._" _He smiled.

_I've just noticed something. He always says 'hee hee'..... Don't tell me he is.... Eh, never mind... _I thought, and then blushed. For another hour, Mark told me this story about a ship that sunk, and five people had landed on a mysterious island. Call me crazy, but that sounds **_VERY _**familiar on how I arrived here.

_" _So, the ship went down in the storm_..._But the passengers swam ashore and started a new town! Great story, eh?_" _He finished.

Of course, I stood in silence.

_" _Hm? What's wrong? You didn't like the story?_" _Mark looked at me concern.

_" _Dude, I like the story. But the one your talking about is real! I was on that ship, and I landed on this island with four other people. Taro, Natalie, Elliot, and Felicia. I'm the reason why this island is so successful! It was really scary when I was on that ship_... _I thought I was a goner_... _I guess someone was watching over me. So, you should thank me for making this island so awesome!_" _I stated, and smirked.

Mark was astonished. _" _Wait, what? This here is the island in my story?! Wow_... _I never noticed a resemblance, but man_..." _He blushed, and then added concern, _"_ So Chelsea, you were one of the passengers?_" _I nodded, and while he continued. _" _And you became a rancher! You made this island so awesome_... _Wow! That's amazing! You really inspire me, Chelsea!_" _

I smiled happy, while nodding. _" _Chelsea! Thanks for the story! I mean it!_" _

He then chuckled, _" _It's now your turn, Chelsea. Tell me a story!_" _

My sweat drop. _Gosh, he sounds like a little kid. '**Tell me a story!**' What am I? His Mother? _I thought, annoyed.

Suddenly, I shook my head. I totally forgot why I even came here, however, now I remember! It's time for me to tell Mark about Shea and I! Boy, this is so dramatic! My life should be a book, it would be totally cool!

_" _Mark_... _There is something I need to tell you_... _Um_..." _I looked down nervously.

Mark smiled. _" _Go ahead, Chelsea!_" _

I sighed. _" _This is really messed up! But I'm engaged to Shea! And it's all a accident! I was walking to his house, tripped, my rucksack came flying, it opened, the Blue Feather came out, landed in Shea's hands, and Shea thought I was proposing to him! When I wasn't! Now I'm engaged to him! I tried to tell him, it was a misunderstanding! But, I nodded by accident, and I sprained my stupid ass foot! I can barley walk! Okay, maybe I can walk! But that's not that point_.._! I need your help, Mark! I don't know what to do! I don't want to marry Shea!_" _I started to sob.

Mark was shocked, hurt, infuriated. How could I tell? Well, he stood in silence. I looked down, sobbing. _I don't think I can get a divorce here on this island... _I thought, and sighed.

_" _You need to tell him it was a misunderstanding! Before it's too late!_" _Mark had a serious gleam in his eyes.

_" _H-How can I?! It will ruin him! I-I can't just say that marrying him was a accident!_" _I sobbed.

_" _Chelsea_... _This is your life, you need to take a hold of it. _" _Mark stated, I could tell he was upset with me.

_" _B-But I don't know how_..." _More tears came from my sapphire eyes.

_" _Don't worry. I'll help you._" _Mark smiled.

_" _T-Thanks. But the wedding is tomorrow!_" _I stated.

_" _T-Tomorrow?! You better go tell him right now!_" _Mark yelled.

_" _I-I can't!_" _I kept telling him, with timidness in my voice.

He looked at me angrily. _" _Chelsea_..." _He muttered, giving me the '_look'_ to do it.

_" _You don't understand!!_" _Suddenly, I was sprinting out of the building sobbing.

Now I was sobbing on my bed. This is just great, I'm not brave enough to face Shea. I'm the stupidest girl on this planet right now! How can I _**NOT **_tell Shea!? Well, I need to sleep on this_. _I'm going to have to tell Shea the truth tomorrow_. _I have to tell Shea on his wedding day_... _

With that, I fell asleep_..._

The next day, I awoke very nervous. Nervous as hell, in fact._ Shea should be coming to my house, any second now._ I kept thinking, very frighten. Truly, I wanted to kill myself at this point. It's like as if I wanted to die. Man, I need to get a life.

Someone had knocked on my door. Sweat ran down my face, my body wobbled, as I headed to open the door. It was Shea; he had a rose in his palm. _Crap! No, no! This will make me feel horrible... _I kept thinking.

_" _We get married! Chelsea! Go!_" _He laughed, as he dragged me back to his home.

He gave me the rose as we arrived there.

Suddenly, I find myself standing side by side to Shea. I kept biting my lip nervously, holding my hands together. _How am I going to tell him now? _I kept thinking. _" ...._Shea_...._ Chelsea_...._ Start ceremony_..." _Wada started.

_" _I'm_..._nervous._.. _This is much scarier than hunting dangerous animal._" _Shea looked down.

I kept looking down towards my shoes. _" _M-Me too_..." _I muttered. It's the truth, I am nervous. Not for the wedding, for my future.

_" _Shea_........_ Be strong_........ _For Chelsea_...... _Promise_....." _Wada told him slowly. Well of course, Wada always talks like that. It's kinda creepy though. Wada makes me shiver. Ha ha.

_" _I promise. I will protect you, Chelsea._" _Shea stated.

_" _Chelsea_....... _Be strong_...... _For Shea_..... _Promise_..." _Wada looked at me.

Looking down, they both thought I nodded. _Crap! No! _I panicked.

Shea suddenly walked out of his house to get something. He came back with this disgusting looking drink. _" _This is sarced drink. If you drink it, you will become part of tribe. Will you drink?_" _He handed me the cup.

Gulping, I saw bubbles boiling. It looked like a bunch boiling, liquid, black tar. _Sick! I'm not drinking this crap! Like Mark said... T-This is my life... But... It's to late now... The ceremony has begun... And there's no stopping it..... _My mind was made up. I've came to far to say no. It's too late. With that, I motioned my mouth to consume this drink. However, I never did.

_" **STOP**_!_" _A voice shouted. Turning around, I saw it was_...**Mark**..._?! _W-What's Mark doing here?! H...He really doesn't want me to go married, eh? _I thought, speechlessly.

_" _You can't marry Chelsea_... _Because_... _Because_... _I **_LOVE _**her! She never meant to marry you Shea! It's all a accident_..." _Mark shouted.

Shea frowned, and a tear slid down his cheek. _" _This true Chelsea_..._?_" _

He looked at me with those little innocent eyes. My sapphire eyes, filled with tears. _" _O-Oh I can't lie to you Shea! Everything Mark said was true! I-I tried to tell you!!_" _

_" _Chelsea_... _Not love me_..." _Shea looked down.

_" _I'm sorry_..." _I titled my head down.

_" _It okay. Chelsea leave now_... _Here Blue Feather back_..." _Shea looked down, while he let me obtain the Blue Feather.

_" _But Shea-_" _Shea suddenly yelled, _" **GO**_!_" _

_" _Come on Chelsea_..." _Mark took my hand, and we both walked out of Shea's house.

A few minutes later, Mark and I were both in his room. _" _Thanks_... _So much_... _Mark_...." _I muttered softly.

Suddenly, I blushed. Did I not hear what Mark had said? He said he _loves _me. Question is; should I marry Mark? Well, I think I love him now_... _What he did back there, was pretty brave. Okay, okay_... _I'm going to finally admit it_... I love Mark..._

_" _Your welcome. _" _He smiled.

_" _So you love me? Mark_... _I_... _Still have the Blue Feather, you know?_" _I smirked.

_" _What? You want to marry me?_" _He chuckled, slightly blushing.

From my rucksack, I took out my Blue Feather. As I handed it to Mark, I kissed his cheek.

_" _Thing is. _You _have to propose. Since your the dude. Let's start over okay, propose to me!_" _I exclaimed, pointing at him while smirking.

He totally blushed. _" _W-What?! B-But!! Oh!! Come on!!_" _

_" _Okay. Let's start!_" _I giggled.

_" _All right_... _Erm_... _Um_... _Chelsea_... _Will you marry me?_" _Mark requested, very nervously.

_" _Oh come on! Dude, you have to be more braver! We won't stop till you get this right!_" _I told him adjusting my hands on my hips.

After about ten times of him trying to propose, he _finally _got it right. _" _Chelsea_... _I love you with all of my heart, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?_" _Mark blushed.

_" _That's kinda cheesy. But okay. Of course I'll marry you!_" _I laughed.

We both hugged, and then he pressed his lips to mine. Blushing insanely, I closed my eyes. _Okay, I feel very awkward! I'm kissing Mark! The guy I hate/love! What is wrong with me?! This feels weird! Ugh, when will this stop?! Okay, okay. I like it only a **little **bit! Stupid cupid is probably loving this right now! Well are you happy cupid?! You probably got your wish! Putting me with Mark!! How dare you!!! I got to admit though, Mark is a good kisser! Wait a minute?! Did he eat mints or something? His breath is pretty fresh! I bet he was planning this! Well that's too bad Mark! Because I'm always **ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU**! Ha ha. Well, I think I'm happy now. Kissing someone feels weird, who ever invented kissing anyways?! Like seriously? Wow, it's been like five minutes now. C...Can't b...breath... _I thought, while we were making out. Suddenly we released.

We both were panting for air.

_" _So_... _The wedding is next week_..._?_" _He blushed.

I nodded.

_" _Just because were getting married, doesn't mean I'll be nicer._" _I crossed my arms annoyed.

He only smiled.

* * *

_**Author Note: Oh my gosh. I hate how I wrote this chapter. It feels to sloppy. Ha ha. Well relax, the story isn't over yet. I'm still going to write about their marriage life. And here's a spoiler. Shea is coming back in a few chapters, however, a little more... Eh... Crazy... You've been warned. If you want me to update, please review. Oh yeah, Mark's new theme song is, " Now I've Crashed The Wedding" I think. If you don't know the song, look it up. Also, I started a new game a long time ago, and I've already got Mark at a Green Heart. I'm rich too, and everybody loves my character on the island! Ha ha. I hate how they don't have enough letters to put the name 'Chelsea' instead I named my character 'Chelse' The people who created that game, probably wanted people to play as Mark. That's kinda uh, sexist. Don't you think? They always except you to play as the boy! Well sometimes I think, but it's mostly a girl game! Ha ha. That's my opinion. No flames. Thanks for viewing. And have a great day.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

**_


	8. Marriage

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's about a week, and I'm getting married to Mark today! I'm kinda nervous, since everyone is going to like watch Mark and I make out. Which is kinda disturbing, not to mention Shea might be at my wedding.

Right now I'm on my way to the Church, so I can put on my beautiful dress. My hair is going to be up, along with silver flowers holding up my hair, and my hair is a little bit wavy. Other than that, I have a beautiful silver dress. Thing is, I didn't know that the other girls were going to help me with putting on my dress. Julia, Lanna, Natalie, and Sabrina were the girls helping me. I never knew girls could be such _**MONSTERS**_.

_" _Chelsea! Wear this dress! Wait, no! How about this one?! No, no! You should get a new dress instead of that one, Chelsea!! Please, please! All of these dresses are so cute! There is way cuter ones than that!!_" _Lanna kept exclaiming, looking through dresses that were in the dressing room. _" _Sorry, Lanna. But I like this dress_..." _I muttered annoyed. I actually like Lanna, however, she is really annoying when it comes to clothes. _" _Oh! Wait! Try this one on Chelsea! No this one! No! This one!! Wait_... _This one!! Oh! I should try all of these on!! What do you think Chelsea! Oh! Wait! This one is super cute!! There is so many to choose from Chelsea!!_" _Lanna kept going on and on, as she kept looking at a thousand dresses. My face was boiling in anger, she was _**REALLY **_pissing me off. _" _Chelsea! What bracelet do you want to wear?_" _Natalie questioned. _" _Chelsea, what bokay of flowers do you want?_" _Sabrina asked. _" _Chelsea! Chelsea!!_" _Lanna kept calling my name. It looked as if I was about to explode. _" **WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP**_!!_" _I shouted, my eyes glowed red. All of the girls stared at each other in silence, and Sabrina whispered to Natalie, _" _Does she have her period today or something?_" _My face was absolutely flushed, when I heard Sabrina ask that. _" _I-I do not! I just have anger issues! Okay?_" _I told all of them, blushing. I sighed.

Julia was tying my dress, so the top part of my wedding dress would stay on. For example, those kinda dresses where you have to tie the back of the dress, so the top part doesn't fall down. Scary thing is, I didn't want any of the girls to see my body. When Julia was tying my top, I kept pressing my hands to the top of my dress, not wanting it to fall down. _" _Chelsea! You _got _to look at this dress! Oh it's so much prettier!_" _Lanna wouldn't stop raving over dresses. _" _Oh, Lanna. Leave her alone. I think this dress is just right. _" _Julia stated, smiling. Smiling, I told Julia, _" _Finally. Someone has a brain in here._" _I giggled. Sabrina looked at me hurt, _" _What about me?_" _She questioned. Natalie grew angry, _" _Yeah! What about me too!?_" _My sweat dropped nervously. _" _Uh_... _You guys are too. I'm not so sure about Lanna though._" _I replied, looking at Lanna spinning around, and talking to herself. _She's really pathetic... And to be honest... She seemed pretty nice and cool... But now... _I thought, looking at Lanna.

_" _Okay. We are all ready now._" _Julia smiled, as I looked in the mirror.

_" _You look beautiful Chelsea!_" _Sabrina giggled.

_" _Not bad._" _Natalie smiled.

_" _I still think you should of picked another dress_..." _Lanna muttered, crossing her arms.

In unison, we all yelled, _" **OH SHUT UP, LANNA**_!_" _

Her sweat dropped.

A few minutes later, I find myself walking down the aisle. Everyone came to my wedding, they were all sitting down on the benches. My eyes scanned everyone, seeing all of their joyful faces. People kept whispering and commenting on how I looked so pretty. As I walked down, I held a bokay of silver _roses _in my hands. Suddenly, I see Mark. My eyes sparkled, as I was speechless. Mark looked so hot. He didn't have his hat on, his hair was brushed very nicely, and he was wearing a black tuxedo. I never thought Mark would be so handsome. That's it, when Mark and I get home, I'm not letting him wear his hat anymore.

Suddenly, I was standing aside Mark. We both were smiling at each other, as Nathan and Alisa were in front of us.

_" _Thank you all for coming on this joyous day_..._ We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mark and Chelsea._" _Alisa started.

_Yeah, yeah. Just get to the point... _I thought, hastily.

_" _Truly, we are blessed to bear witness to such a joyous occasion. Mark, do you take Chelsea as your wife to love and honor for as long as you live?_" _Nathan questioned.

_" _I do_." _Mark replied.

_" _Chelsea, do you take Mark as your husband to love and honor for as long as you live?_" _Nathan then asked me the same question.

_" _Of course I do._" _I smiled. _It's too bad, I wanted to say, 'hell yeah!' but, that would be kinda... Weird.... _I thought.

_" _I now pronounce you man and wife. May your life together be blessed with happiness!_" _Nathan told us happily.

Everyone then started to leave. _" _W-Wait! Aren't we suppose to kiss?_" _I questioned.

_" _Well, that's not how we do wedding's on this island._" _Nathan stated.

_" _What?! _**YOUR TELLING ME MARK AND I WON'T KISS ON OUR WEDDING DAY**_!?_" _I was very close to Nathans face, and my eyes glowed red again. Now, I was very infuriated.

Mark nervously pulled me back, _" _L-Let's just kiss now_..."_

I looked at him innocently, as he brushed his lips onto mine for about five seconds. In my reaction, I blinked speechlessly, while blushing.

_" _Let's go!_" _Mark smiled, holding my hand.

Of course, I still had the same speechless face, and kept blinking.

A hour later, Mark and I were back into my house. Well, _our _house now. We changed back into our regular clothes.

_" _I can't believe were married!_" _Mark giggled.

_" _Yeah_... _Tell me about it_..."_ I muttered.

_" _So Chelsea_... _Do you want Sunny Ranch to have a future? Should we have a kid?_" _Mark questioned.

My face was blushing like a neon sun. _" _Whoa! Just because were married, doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you right away!! Besides, what if I don't want to have a kid_..." _I huffed, crossing my arms.

Mark blushed. _" _I-I'm not talking about right now_... _I'm talking about later in our life_..." _

_" _Well, we need to upgrade our house! Don't worry about it, I'm rich. I'll update it tomorrow. And we need to buy a baby bed, Mark!_" _I told him, angrily.

_" _I guess I never thought of that_..." _He muttered, depressed.

_" _I'm sorry. It's just_... _I don't want to go through all of the pain_... _Having a kid would be nice though. I'll think about it. We probably will have one anyways. But, haven't you ever heard of adoption? A-D-O-P-T-I-O-N. _" _I replied, and went into his face.

_" _Then it wouldn't really be from our _blood_._" _Mark smiled, patting my head.

_" _Ugh, fine. Okay, don't get me started on the names. I've always wanted a baby boy named Drew._" _I huffed.

_" _Okay. If it's a girl, can we name it May?_" _Mark asked.

_" _Um, sure._" _I smiled.

_" _Now_... _Can I please help you with your work?! Please, please! I want to take care of your animals!_" _Mark begged me.

_" _Are you crazy? My animals only like me. They'll kill you. If your a beginner, I suggest you try to take care of my crops._" _I told him, almost laughing.

_" _I'll prove to you, that I can take care of the animals! Just watch!_" _He clenched his fists, as he walked outside.

_" _Okay._" _I replied, sarcastically.

We both were outside my Chicken Coop. Looking up to him, I asked, _" _You do know how to take care of chickens, right?_" _

_" _O-Of course I do. Watch me._" _He stuttered a little bit.

_Mark, your a horrible liar. _I thought giggling.

_" _Do you want me to come with you, or do you know how to do it by yourself?_" _I smirked.

_" _I can do it by myself!_" _He blushed, furiously.

_" _Hey, your starting to get some back bone. Me like._" _I smirked, as Mark just blushed.

_" _I'm going in_..." _He muttered, opening the door.

Now I was watching from the window. My chickens looked at Mark, as if he was a alien. Mark suddenly was searching for where the Food Dispenser was. _" _Uh_..._ Where is it, again?_" _He muttered. Finally, he found it. Mark obtain the Bird Feed, as he then tried to put the feed into the stall. The chickens started to peck at his legs. The blond hair boy dropped the feed, and tripped. _" _Cut it out!_" _He grumbled, as he pushed my chickens away.

Oh my gosh, I was laughing my ass off. However, I rushed into the coop, getting the chickens off of him. _" _I told you._" _I teased him. Mark looked down, embarrassed. _" _Hey, are you okay?_" _I asked concern, as I helped him up. _" _Don't let the chickens get to you. They just met you, so they'll get use to you. _" _I smiled, as I picked up one of the chickens, and held it in my arms.

_" _Go ahead and pet it._ "_ I smiled.

He timidly petted my chicken. _" _See? That wasn't so bad. Mark, you'll be a awesome rancher. Okay? I'll teach you everything I know, and we can run this Ranch together._" _I stated smiling.

He smiled, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips pressed to mine, as we went into our own little worlds. My arms slivered around his neck, as our lips motioned with each other.

After a few minutes, we were both back into our house. The both of us were sitting on my bed, holding hands. My sapphire eyes, locked with his emerald eyes. Both of us were smiling and blushing.

_" _I_..._I love you_..." _I looked down, while blushing.

_" _I do too._" _Of course I could tell Mark was smiling at me.

_" _Hey_... _By the way, Chelsea_... _Why are our beds separate?_" _Mark frowned.

_" _I don't know. That's just how Gannon made them._" _I frowned as well.

_" _Why don't we push our beds together? Let's put your bed next to mine. _" _Mark smiled.

_" _Doesn't sound like a bad plan!_" _I smirked.

I first started to push my bed, _" _This is pretty_..._heavy_... _Help me Mark_..." _I muttered under my breath. He smirked as he grabbed my hips. Immediately, I blushed. _" _The bed! Not me!!_" _I blushed. Mark then started to push the bed with me. In about five minutes, our beds were next to each other.

_" _What is my bed made out of? Steel?_" _We both laughed.

_" _Thanks, Mark._" _I smiled.

_" _No problem. _" _He laughed.

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. _" _Since when does it ring?_" _I muttered.

_" _Wonder who it could be_..." _Mark muttered as well.

As I picked up the phone, I knew who's voice it was. _" _Mom_..._?_" _I questioned.

_" _Chelsea! Where have you been all this time?! I've heard about the ship, and I've tried to find you everywhere!! That's it! I'm coming over to that island, so we can go home! I've found out from my old friend Taro that you were living on this island! How could of you never called your family?! I'm coming in three days!_" _My Mother stated, while I heard her sob.

_" _W-What?! No I can't! Mom, I just got married. And I have this awesome job here!!_" _I yelled.

_" _Married?! Now, I'm definitely coming over! If your Father and I don't like your husband, then you are going home!_" _My mother hanged up.

_" _What's wrong?_" _Mark questioned.

Tears formed in my sapphire eyes.

_" _My parents are coming_... _She said if she doesn't like you_... _Then she's taking me home_..."_

* * *

_**Author Note: I'm planning on making this story long. Don't worry, there isn't going to be sex or anything. Or at least, I won't type it. Ha ha. But I have to change the rating to M now. I've also got a new avatar, of Chelsea in her wedding dress. I didn't draw the picture, however, I edited to make her look like she was annoyed. Ha ha. My new icon, is the scene she's getting ready in the dressing room. Ha ha. And she's mad at the other girls. Please review. No flames. And thanks for viewing, and have a awesome day.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

**_


	9. The Past Turning Into Reality

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

The last few minutes were silent; Mark was just holding me as I sobbed in his arms. Not to mention that stuff like this is super cheesy. For example, the girl always cries in the dude's arms. Stuff like this happens sometimes in a person's life. And now it has happened to me. This is just _great_. Why do I feel like my life is a movie? Well, a book for that matter. I feel like people are watching my every move, which is plain damn creepy.

Right now its about three in the afternoon. Oh this is just _great_, I have to maker dinner for Mark soon. Well this shall be a challenge, considering that Mark isn't normal, and a dude who doesn't like anything in particular. Oh crap, not to mention that I suck at cooking! I remember I entered the last cooking contest, and my dish came on fire somehow. Pierre was emotionally sacred for life, it was funny as hell though. It is not everyday when you see a rebel like me, cook up some fire at a competition. Well, it was a accident, however; I think the Harvest Goddess was out to get me that day. Although, I don't like her very much.

_" _So, your Mom is out to get me, huh?_" _Mark finally said.

_" _You finally figured it out, Sherlock. Congrats._" _I muttered sarcastically, looking up to him.

He laughed, _" _Gee thanks. So what are we going to do about this?_"_

_" _Well, what do you think? Just act normal. Oh wait_... _You aren't very_... _Eh_... _Never mind_..." _I kept muttering.

_" _What? You think I'm not normal?_" _Mark questioned me angrily, as he let go of me.

I blinked. _" _Actually_... _Yes I do. _"_

_" _What? You think I'm_... _Not normal?_"_ Mark replied, nervously. It sounded as if he was about to laugh, however; I knew he felt hurt.

_" _Honestly, you don't like any gifts in particular, you used to stay at that hotel room all day, and more importantly_... _Your too hot to handle._" _I stated honestly, my voice almost as soft as a whisper.

It took me about a few seconds to realize on what I just said! Oh my gosh, I would never say that Mark was hot!_ ...._Well_... _At least not in front of him, that is_..._

_" _Oh. Wait! What?!_" _Mark instantly blushed.

_" _Uh, forget that last part! That isn't the point! The point is; how are you going to get my parents to like you?!_" _

Mark put his figure to his chin for a moment.

I waited hastily, crossing my arms, and tapping my foot against the floor.

_" _I could just_... _Act myself. And for your information, I do like something in particular; farming. So _**HA**_!_"_ His figure pointed towards me, very determined.

All I did was just stare at him blankly. As if he was some sort of outsider that ate too much cheese.

In my reaction, I just blurted out laughing. _" _Wow Mark! You think your so tough! It's kinda cute!_" _

_" _Thanks. _" _He smiled.

_" _Wait?! What?!_" _He finally realized I insulted him.

_" _Mark_... _I think we need to get you a therapist._" _I whispered in his ear, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Our eyes locked, as we both laughed in unison.

_" _So, speaking of your family. Where were you planning to go, before you crashed here on this island._" _Mark questioned, concerned.

_" _Now that I think about it_... _I don't really remember_... _I think I was going to my friend's summer home. However, that didn't really work out._" _My sweat drop nervously.

_" _Speaking of the past, how was your high school years?_" _Mark questioned out of the blue.

_" _What? You want to know about that?_" _

He nodded.

_" _Well okay_... _Erm_.. _I was just a normal high school girl. I had to wear this cute uniform. It was like a black sleeveless top, with a red tie, and with a mini skirt. I bet you liked hearing the skirt part!_" _I smirked, moving my head closer to Mark.

Basically, Mark just felt awkward. _" _Sorry for putting you in such a awkward position, but it's the truth._" _I exclaimed.

The blond just laughed nervously.

_" _Your grades?_" _He questioned.

_" _I guess I got good grades. There was some C's along the way though. However, when a dance ever came, no boy would really ask me. I was such a bad ass back then. Well, not everyone was afraid of me. Actually, I was one of the nicest people in that school, I could cheer anyone up. However, people do know to _**never **_get me mad. I suggest you do the same thing._" _I stated.

Mark only nodded, frighten.

_" _Did you have any boyfriends? Or rivals?_" _Mark asked.

_" _I'm not so sure about any _boyfriends_. But I did have a few rivals here and there. In fact, I never had any friends at all. I was a lone wolf, and sometimes I still am. Well, not right now. Since were married, but you get the point. Well_... _I hope_." _I explained.

Mark just nodded.

_" _Oh, wait! There was this one dude! He was a Blondie, while he was super hot! However, he was such a jerk sometimes! He was sort of my friend, but we always fought back and fourth. But of course, I've always had the best come backs. That dude could never out smart me. Thing is, I shouldn't say we fought. It was more as if we were teasing each other. And I got to admit; it was so fucking fun to tease each other. Excuse my french. Oh! And now I remember! He asked me to the prom! I told him yes, but I also stated that if he tried any moves on me, he would be send to the hospital in a matter of minutes. So, when me and this dude were at the prom, we danced. But I tried my best to act cool, since dancing isn't my style. My hair was up in a nice pony tail, the same hair style that I wore in our wedding actually, and a pink sleeveless tight dress. It is hard to think that a person like me would wear pink, isn't it?_" _I questioned, as at the end of my sentence, I winked at my husband.

His emerald eyes studied me carefully. What was Mark thinking? It kinda frighten me, since Mark looked so serious.

_" _What high school did you go to Chelsea?_" _He questioned, with curiosity in his voice.

_" _Cherry Rain High School. I know, it is a weird name. _" _I answered, and then sighed.

Mark's eyes suddenly widen, his face lid up. _" _T-That was the same high school I intended! And I met a girl that always teased me! And now that I think about it_... _She looks like you!_" _

_" **WHAT**_!? No way! Wait_... _Now that you mentioned it_... _You _do _look like him_..._! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it_..._! After all of these years, I thought I would never see you again, Mark! It really is you! Remember, _knuckle head_?_" _I laughed, as a tear of joy slid down from my sapphire eye.

_" _Of course, I do. _Candy_._" _Mark smirked.

In a instance, my face was flushed red. That was the name he used to call me in my high school year's. While, I always called him _knuckle head_.

_" _Wow Mark. You were such a bastard back then. And I was such a bitch_..." _My eyes widen, as I spoke.

_" _Ha ha. It was the truth. We kinda were a little immature back then._" _He replied.

_" _Damn. My friend was right_... _She said we would get married one day, since we always bicker. Now I owe her like five bucks, since I bet her that we wouldn't._" _I muttered, and sighed.

_" _I thought you said you didn't have any friends?_" _Mark smirked.

_" _I was exaggerating. Jeez. _" _I huffed, crossing my arms.

_" _Ah, this is just like the old good times._"_ Mark smirked, looking out the window.

_" _You moron._.."_ I muttered, and then punched his arm lightly.

_" _What was that for?_" _He asked, laughing.

_" _For not recognizing that it was me all along! Or not telling me it was you, Mark!_" _I pouted.

_" _Hey! Don't blame me! I didn't know either. So were even. _" _He smiled.

_" _Mark, what's your last name again?_" _I suddenly asked.

_" _It's_... _Mellow_... _Remember?_" _He muttered, embarrassed.

_" _So now my last name is Mellow? Oh this bites! I rather have my last name_... " _I sighed.

_" _Oh really? You rather be Chelsea Candy, than Chelsea Mellow?_" _Mark walked up to me, crossing his arms, with a smirk on his lips.

_" _I'm surprise you even remember my last name is Candy._" _I told him, somewhat angry.

_" _Well, what do you except? I've always called you Candy. So of course I remember._" _He smirks.

_" _Wipe that smirk off your face! I told you not to mess with me! Besides_... _What kinda last name is Mellow?!_" _I laughed.

_" _And what kinda last name is Candy?_" _He shot back.

_" _Okay, stop! Were starting to act like little bad asses again!_" _I huffed.

I frowned, _" _It is really hard to believe on how much you changed_... _From being a bastard, from a little innocent young man_..." _I stated.

_" _And your still the same. But you have gotten nicer._" _He smiled.

When he said that, I only blushed. _" _Gee, thanks._" _

_" _Your welcome. And_... _What are we going to have for dinner? Hopefully, it won't go on fire like the last cooking contest._" _Mark smirked.

_" _Y-You were there!?_" _I blushed.

_" _I get around._" _Mark smirked, his voice was starting to get mysterious now.

Thing is, Mark wouldn't stop smirking. This started to frighten me, it was like looking in mirror; seeing the old jerk that Mark once was. However, teasing each other was fun. Besides, this island gets pretty boring, so I probably need a little competition. A rival like Mark, but he is my husband so_..._

_" _Great. How is my Mother going to like you now, if you act like this? Whatever, I'm going to make some soup tonight._" _My voice was serious, as my sapphire eyes locked with his emerald eyes.

_" _That sounds awesome Chelsea. Want me to help?_" _He offered.

_" _If you want. I'm very capable of doing things myself though._" _I told him.

He only smiled. _" _Well, now your not alone anymore Chelsea. You have me. Your my partner in crime. I mean, not in crime. In marriage. Sorry, I've been watching a lot of batman movies. However, I love you so much. I want to help you as much as I can._" _

_" _Again, that was kinda lame and cheesy. But_... _That was really sweet!_" _I smile planted on my lips, as I kissed his nose.

We both were smiling. For once, I was actually happy. Maybe marrying Mark, wasn't such a bad idea. Not to mention, that I just found out that he was my old friend. So I guess I knew him longer than I thought. We have a lot to check up on. I only giggled.

After we both were done cooking and eating dinner, we know were laying in our bed.

I was wearing a black night gown, that I never usually wear. However, I wanted to see how Mark would react. Since of course, I looked pretty hot. Mark of course, just slept with no shirt on, and wearing his boxers. I'm not even going to get in detail about the boxers, so yeah. Ha ha.

My head was snuggling in his chest, as he held me. A smile appeared on my lips, as he kissed me. Which caught me by surprise. When he finally released our lips from being locked, I was looking up at him while innocently blushing.

I then saw a smirk appear on his lips, as he started to rub my hips. Blushing furiously, I struggled. _" _M-Mark!! S-Stop!!I-I'll kill you!!_" _

_" _Aw, that's no fun_..." _He smirked, as he went back to holding me.

Within a few minutes, we both had fallen asleep. However, I heard a bang outside of our house.

My sapphire eyes opened, as I scanned the room. Of course, I saw no one. Mark and I were still holding each other, so I carefully slid his arms off me, and slid out of bed like a snake.

Of course I was about to head for the door, but then I shook my head. _No way! Take a weapon Chelsea! You know what happens in the movies. The people hear sounds, and then they try to look for the sound, without obtaining any weapons! And then something bad happens. Or they get killed, or get the crap beaten out of them. _I thought, while going to my kitchen, and I grabbed a small pocket knife.

The door creaked, as I opened it slowly. My entire body was trembling in fear, as the knife was clutch tightly in my palm. Right now I was very cautious. It was pitch black outside, this time the night frighten me. My gut told me something bad would occur in a few moments, and that I should go get my husband. So I listened to my gut, however; I felt a hand grab my mouth.

I've tried struggling, kicking, screaming, and biting_... _However, I've fainted in a matter of seconds...

The knife escaped from my hand_..._

Falling on the floor_..._

_I've just got kidnapped..._

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: Yes, I finally updated. To be honest, I was going to update on the day that there was a login error, but you know I couldn't login in, so I couldn't update. Ha ha. This chapter is kinda sloppy, and I probably did make mistakes. So please no flames. And about the person that kidnapped Chelsea, I'll give you a hint; It's someone that lives on the island. But, you better review if you want to find out. Mark is now more cocky, he must be hanging around Chelsea too much. Ha ha. I've also got Mark at a yellow heart in my game, I'm getting pretty bored at playing this game though. Thanks for viewing. And have a awesome. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**


	10. Trapped

* * *

_**Chelsae's Point Of View**_

_**

* * *

**_

Everything was at blur, well at least till I woke up. It is so messed up that I got kidnapped, I mean come on! Who the hell would want to kidnap me?! Well, actually there is a few people that hate me, but this is _**INSANE**_.

As I open my eyes, I see nothing but darkness. At first I was tied up, however; I managed to get up and walk. To my senses; I was in a basement. Thing is, there is **_NOTHING _**down here! The ground looks like a bunch of pile of crap, or in other words a black floor. Everything was black, even the freaking walls. Except the weird thing is; the floor wasn't smooth, it felt as if I was walking on something soft, and bumpy. My foot suddenly got stuck with something, I couldn't really see it, since everything was consumed with darkness. I suddenly felt something crawl up my leg.

My spine shivered, as my face was flushed, and I screamed in fear. Gosh, I sounded like such a girl. Oh crap, I am a girl. Well, I didn't forget I was a girl!! I was just_... _Ah, forget it! That's not the point! The point is; how the hell do I get outta here?!

So this thing is crawling up my leg, I'm screaming, and I finally realize that everything around me is made in dirt. This thing was now crawling up to my ear, my screams were merciless, as I felt other little creatures crawl up my body. Immediately, I struggled to untie the rope, and to shake these things off me. Not only that; I was loosing my circulation._" _S-Stop!! Get the fuck off me!!_" _I screamed, tears almost came to my eyes, as I struggled to break free of the rope. I kept standing back up, and kept kneeling back down. Whatever these things are; they put up a good freaking fight!

I suddenly find myself rolling on the ground, trying to get these freaking things off me! However, that didn't help. In fact, I got dirt all over my clothes and face, while I felt more things creep up my body. The more I screamed, the more I felt like I was going to die, or even faint. Suddenly, I got lucky; the rope had untied since I kept rolling over and over again on the ground.

_"_Yes!!_" _I whispered, smirking to myself.

Now that I have the control of my hands; I pushed all of these creatures off me. It took me a few minutes to absolutely make _**SURE **_that all of these things were off me.

Well, first things first; I took off my rucksack, and got out my flashlight. I guess I have to thank Taro, after all, he said I would need this stupid flashlight one day. I told him that he was crazy, and that I would never need it. However, I was so damn wrong. Well, there is _**NO **_way I'm telling that little old man that he was right!!

As I turned on my flashlight, I saw that those so called 'creatures' were actually disgusting bugs. Spiders, scorpions, ants, centipedes, and all other kinds of unknown bugs were surrounding me. And I _**HATE **_bugs. I mean, they are not evil creatures, they just really _creep _me out!!

I took a few steps back, as I screamed. Sprinting to a different direction, I saw that there was a door knob. Raising a eye brow, I approached it. It looked like a pile of dirt with a door knob. I don't care if it has dirt; anything with a door knob, _is a **DOOR**_!!

My fists banged on this so called door. _" **LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARDS**_!!_" _I shouted, banging on this door, feeling my fists get drenched with dirt. This dirt almost seemed like mud.

Its kinda funny; I had no idea who I was talking to. And I've already started to call them names.

Suddenly the door opened, leaving me to trip, and fall into more of this sloppy dirt. What is this, a mud bath? My head peered up to see who the victim was. My eyes widen, as I saw him.

Shea.

_" _Chelsea. Escape rope._" _He muttered.

_" _Shea! What do you think your doing?! Why did you kidnap me!_" _I screamed.

_" _Chelsea not love me. Then no one love Chelsea!_" _He hissed, as he picked me up, as my body was on top of his shoulder.

Next thing I know, I've fainted again.

Suddenly, I wake up. I screamed scared as hell, as I was hanging upside down against a boiling stew.

_" _Shea! Have you gone insane?!_"_ I screamed.

Suddenly, I see Mark right besides me; he was tied up too.

_" _Hi._" _He frowned.

_" _Mark?! What are you doing here?!_" _I yelled.

_" _I've looked for you everywhere! I even asked the villagers to help me! I then looked here, Shea and me fought, he knocked me out, and then tied me up here. And now he is trying to kill us._" _Mark explained, nervously.

I chuckled. _" _You _so _got owned._" _

_" _This isn't the point!!_" _He yelled.

I sighed. _" _Sorry._" _

Mark smirked. _" _You sure look _dirty." _

I glared at my husband, annoyed. _" _This isn't the time to think dirty. You pervert!_" _

Mark only chuckled.

I looked at Mark annoyed. _" _Freak_..." _I muttered, and I then turned to Shea.

_" _Shea! Why are you doing this?!_" _I looked at the little dude, he was standing in front of the stew.

_" _Me love Chelsea. Mark took away Chelsea. If Shea not have Chelsea. None can!_" _He told us slowly.

_" _**_YOUR CRAZY_**!_" _I kept screaming, struggling to get out of the rope.

My long brunette hair was swaying like crazy.

_" _And where is Wada in all of this?!_" _Mark muttered.

I looked over to see Wada sleeping on his bed. I had a annoyed expression on my face. _" _Damn him!_" _I muttered.

_" _Bye bye. Chelsea. Mark. _" _Shea suddenly got a spear, and went to cut the rope. Well, Shea had to climb up a little latter to get to the rope.

Mark's eyes motioned with sadness. _" _I love you Chelsea._" _

Shea started to cut the rope.

_" _I love you too!_" _I cried.

Suddenly, I raised a eye brow. _" _Wait_..._ Your going to eat us Shea? Ew!_"_

_

* * *

_

**Author Note: Yeah, I know it is short. But oh well. Please review, and I'll update. Shea has gone insane, and sorry for the swear words. He eh he. Thanks for viewing, no flames, and have a great day. **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

**


End file.
